Giant Realistic Flying Tiger
- Normal= - Outfits ▾= - Pajamas= - Towel= - Wig= }} - Faces ▾= - Emotions 1 ▾= - Blushing= - Happy= - Smiling= - Upset= - Angry= }} - Emotions 2 ▾= - Wink= - Nervous= - Confused= - Worried= - Annoyed= }} - Emotions 3 ▾= - Suggestive= - Tongue= - Tired= - Funny Face= }} }} - Other ▾= - Ailments ▾= - Blue= - Hairless= }} - Game Piece= }} }} |bgcolor= OrangeRed |caption= "ROAR!" |haircolor= Orange and Black |eyecolor= Yellow |gender= Female |species= Tiger |friends = Uncle Grandpa Mr. Gus Pizza Steve Belly Bag Mouse (Formerly) |loveinterests= None |residence= The UG RV |interests= Shopping Tanning Manicures Pedicures Getting her hair done Boy Bands Exploring Fashion |fears= Heights Zoos Cages |others= Uncle Grandpa (Uncle and Grandpa) |first = "Uncle Grandpa (pilot)" (unofficial) "Belly Bros" (official) |voiced by = |enemies = Mouse}} Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is a major character in Uncle Grandpa. She is, as her name implies, a large, realistic tiger who can fly by farting rainbows. She is into boybands and other girly things. Physical Appearance Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is a real photo of a tiger. She is an orange tiger with black stripes and she farts rainbows when she flies. She can only speak in roars. She has green-yellow eyes, but sometimes they change color. Personality Giant Realistic Flying Tiger acts like a mix between a tiger, a house cat, and stereotypical teenage girl. She sleeps in a pink room with posters of boys on it and she is always pampering herself by taking showers and sleeping and dressing herself up. She is also into fashion and art. In Tiger Trails, she is shown to act like a common house cat, leaving the RV out of curiosity when Uncle Grandpa accidentally left the door open, causing her get lose and ended up chasing a squirrel into a tree located in the pet cemetery and getting stuck in the tree. She also uses a litter box like a typical house cat. In Uncle Grandpa Sitter, it turns out her favorite Ice Cream flavor is Sherbert. Relationships *Uncle Grandpa - Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is sort of like Uncle Grandpa's pet. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is a great friend to him too and she always comes in handy by letting him ride on her back as she flies him throughout the world, helping him on missions and taking him on adventures. *Mr. Gus - Mr. Gus has a friendly relationship with Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. She seems to take a bit of a liking to him (as seen in Jorts when she was ogling him in his Jorts). She also seems to deeply care about him (as seen in Big in Japan when she gave a heart warming speech about Gus when they all thought he was dead). She also likes to give him "kitty licks" (mentioned in Tiger Trails and put to action in Bezt Frends ) *Pizza Steve - They are friends as they get along and look out for each other (as seen in Uncle Grandpa Sitter in the Ice Cream shop). Steve likes to sit on top of her head. He also likes to call her "Miss Thang". But in "Bezt Friends}, she gets annoyed while Pizza Steve take a nap in her room. Gallery Trivia *Her farting rainbows to fly is similar to the internet meme, Nyan Cat. *As seen in the episode Tiger Trails, its revealed that Giant Realistic Flying Tiger can also use her rainbow farts to fight. *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's design is from several stock image photos of tigers. Some poses need to have combined parts from different stock images. The UG crew have stated that this was a bit of an annoying process but always well worth it in the final product. *Sometimes she has orange-yellow eyes, while other times she has greenish-grey eyes, but they are primarily brown. *Mr. Gus could have a possible crush on her. Appearances Episodes *"Belly Bros" *"Tiger Trails" *"Funny Face" *"Moustache Cream" *"Driver's Test" *"Uncle Grandpa Sitter" *"Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!" *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day" *"Afraid of the Dark" (Cameo) *"Treasure Map" *"Locked Out" *"Jorts" *"Mystery Noise" *"Charlie Burgers" *"Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Big in Japan" *"Leg Wrestle" *"More Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Viewer Special" *"Bad Morning" *"1992 Called" *"Bezt Frends" *"Food Truck" *"Hide and Seek" *"The History of Wrestling" *"Haunted RV" *"Not Funny" *"Christmas Special" *"Dog Day" *"Tiger and Mouse" *"Pizza Steve's Diary" *"Ballin'" (Title Card) *"Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle" *"Uncle Zombie" *"Uncle Caveman" *"Misfortune Cookie" *"Wasteland" *"Body Trouble" Shorts *"Slice of Life with Pizza Steve" *"Tiger Talk" *"UG Rap Attack" *"Board Game Night" *"Uncle Grandpa Cooks a Burrito" *"Shave Time" *"Bubble Trouble *"Uncle Grandpa Babies" *"RV Checkup" *"Lunch Break" *"Smile Juice" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Character Category:Animal Characters